


My Beautiful Girl

by fangirlflair



Series: This is the End [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlflair/pseuds/fangirlflair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus hears a familiar scream, at the worst time possible to hear a scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beautiful Girl

A high-pitched scream pierced the night, one louder than any other. Seamus panicked, knowing exactly who screamed. There was another, then another. God no, this couldn't happen now. Not now. He ran in the direction of the shrieks. He felt curses and hexes being thrown at him but he just kept sprinting.

"Seamus!" someone yelled, but Seamus didn't stop. He couldn't stop. He didn't have any time to stop. " _SEAMUS_!" But the voice was so forceful he screeched to a halt, furious that he had been stopped. 

" _WHAT_?" Seamus bellowed, his chest heaving.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It was Neville, already badly scarred. For a moment, a flicker of hate moved through him. Did it really get so bad that he could look at one of his best friends, the two of them covered in scars and blood and bruises, and not even flinch? He shook off the thought. He couldn't think about that right now. He had to go find her.

"I heard her. I heard her scream," he panted, every bone in his body on fire.

"Lav?" Seamus nodded, about to take off again, but before he could Neville put an almost comforting hand on the his shoulder.

"Just, don't get killed, Shea. We need you."

"Will do Nev," he agreed, giving him a tiny salute. They exchanged small smiles before Seamus tore off again. There were no more screams but he kept running, so determined that he didn't even notice the trio in front of him until he crashed into Hermione Granger. "Sorry," he muttered, his head bowed.  It took Seamus a moment, but he registered that they had come from the direction of the screams. He spun around and stopped them. "Did any of you... did any of you see Lavender?" he asked, his voice almost hesitant. What if they said yes? What if she was hurt and gone and Seamus didn't save her? Seamus noticed Hermione's eyes get wide.

"Seamus, I honestly don't know how to tell you this…" she trailed off. "But Lavender is -"

Seamus didn't wait to hear the end of her sentence. "Where is she?" he demanded, his hands clenched into fists at his side. He barely noticed Ron grab Hermione's hand protectively, glaring at him. But he didn't care. And he didn't wait. This was taking up too much of his time.

So he sped off. He sprinted past them, leaving the trio in the dust. After just a moment of running, he saw her. It felt like his heart stopped beating for a few seconds. His mind went blank, he couldn't feel anything. No pain. Then he felt like he'd been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. "LAVENDER!" he howled, running up to her still, mangled body. He threw himself to his knees, sobbing. "Please wake up, Lav" His pleading mingled with his sobs, "Please, Lav, don't do this to me." No response. No nothing. Her eyes were glassy and her lips were parted, her usually neat hair tangled and her bright pink hairband torn. This was what dying felt like, wasn't it? To see the girl you loved so much like this.

"Lav," he whispered, his voice shaking with his sobs. He could feel her blood begin to stain his hands. "Who did this to you? Who killed my beautiful girl?" He threw himself over her body, shielding it from anymore harm when it hit him. Avada Kedavra wouldn't contort somebody's body this horribly. He noticed a bloody chunk missing from her arm, staining her uniform in blood and gore. "Greyback" he hissed, knowing the infamous werewolf was at the Battle. "My Lav... My beautiful Lav," he murmured, stroking her still-warm cheek gently. "I'll find him and kill him… just like he..." He couldn't bring himself to say it. Not yet.

He brushed his lips against her cheek and over her lips, the salty tang of blood hitting his tongue. He got up, eyes still on Lavender's body. His eyes were snapped away from her when he heard high, broken sobs behind him. It was Pravati Patil, her tears running down her cheeks.

"Pravati," Seamus whispered, taking a step towards her. She ignored him, her eyes still fixed on her best friend. Seamus was silent for what felt like hours until Pravati whispered "Who?"

"Greyback." He felt his eyes burn with unshed tears, not wanting to cry in front of the girl. They looked at each other for a minutes before she walked over to him and he put his arms tight around her, the two of them mourning a girl they loved. After even more silence she looked at him and said, "She really loved you, you know? She never stopped talking about you. _Ever_." Seamus let out a dry laugh, feeling his heart twist in his chest.

Pravati continued, "You made her happy. _Really_ happy." 

A tiny smile appeared on Seamus' lips at her words. "I don't want to leave her here. Will you help me take her to somewhere safe?"

She nodded, took out her wand and let out a soft, " _Protego,_ " as Seamus picked up Lavenders body, cradling it lovingly. They walked slowly until they were in the thick of things. Then they ran, as fast as they couldm Seamus a little slower because he was carrying Lavender. Surprisingly Pravati's charm worked. They had made it to a deserted corridor with no more than few minor cuts. Once he was sure that they were safe, Seamus turned to Pravati, "Stay here, and stay safe. Make sure nobody touches her."

"Where are you going?" she asked softly, her eyes begging him to to leave her alone. Seamus pressed a reassuring kiss to her cheek before pulling away, his own eyes determined.

"To get the bastard that killed my girlfriend." He walked off, wand high.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2011, and I always liked it. So I moved it from fanfiction.net, revised it, and put it on here. I hope you liked it!


End file.
